The Carefree Unknown
by RJ O'Hara
Summary: A night of passion is spent between Olivia and Elliot. Their first and their last when Olivia suddenly ups and leaves SVU, leaving both of them broken hearted. EO.
1. Chapter 1: An Unplanned Affair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unplanned Affair  
**

He wrapped his thick arms around her petite body, moving closer to her under the sheets. Olivia sighed tiredly and put her hands on his. Elliot smiled. The warmth of her naked body was so comforting.

He brushed her dark brown hair behind her ear and whispered into it, "I love you so much, Liv."

She rolled over and pressed her body close to his thick muscular chest, kissing him tenderly. She opened her eyes. Oh, how he loved those beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too, El."

Olivia closed her eyes again and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She sighed deeply. Oh, how she did love him.

Then she wrinkled her brow. She couldn't love him. He was married, he had a wife and five kids. Why had they done this? Nine years, their love progressed quietly. But now... now it was too much. Their passion overcame them. They needed each other. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell off the tip of her nose.

Elliot put his hand under Olivia's chin and raised her head to look at him. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong, Livvie?"

"Elliot?"

"Yes, precious?"

Olivia bit her lip and winced, not wanting him to call her that at the moment. "Why, El?"

"Why what?"

"Why did we do this? You're married. You have a wife and kids. We shouldn't have done this..."

"Don't you love me Liv? I love you. That's why, because we love each other. We've loved each other for nine years."

"But what about Kathy? And Junior. He needs you."

"I love my family, but I love you too, Olivia Benson. I need you, too."

Olivia put her forehead against his chest. He combed his fingers through her hair and held her head, stroking her head with his thumb. He kissed the top of her head. He could feel her tears hitting his chest. He held her tighter.

"It'll all be okay, babe. It'll all be okay."

* * *

Olivia put the last of her belongings into a brown box. She sighed, looking around the department one last time. She looked across the desk at her partner's empty desk, sighing and biting her lip. He wasn't there yet, it was too early. She couldn't bear to tell him. Though the rest of the department was there. She told them all where she was going, and goodbye.

It was official, she was moving away. Everyone thought she was moving to be with her grandmother, who was becoming more and more ill. Though, really, she was just moving to Staten Island. She didn't want anybody coming to looking for her, especially Elliot.

She walked out the double doors and turned around. She watched her partners, her friends, disappear behind them. That was the last time she would see them. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Olivia turned to walk away down the hall. She opened the doors to the real world, the buzzing honking, bleak real world. Her heart stopped as she saw Elliot, fixing his cuffs as he walked up the steps.

"Liv!" He said, surprised, as he looked up at her. His brow wrinkled as he saw the box in her hands. "Are you going somewhere?"

She bit her lip for a minute, thinking about how to tell him. Her heart was racing and tears were building up behind her eyes.

"My grandmother's getting sicker," she lied. "I have to go take care of her."

It had been two months. Two months since that wonderful night they shared together, their first and their last. She hated to leave like this...

"Oh..." his voice was quite as he looked away. She could see the tears forming behind his eyes. She looking pleadingly at him for forgiveness, saying 'I'm sorry' with her eyes. "Will you be back soon?" He looked back at her.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think so, Elliot."

"Will I ever see you?"

She bit her lip and looked away, tears pouring down her cheeks. She shook her head.

He took the box out of her hands and put it aside. He grabbed her around the waist with his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, hugging their last hug.

He smelled her hair, her perfume. He didn't want to forget it. Tears stained her shoulder.

She smelled his cologne, not wanting to forget his sent, either. Her tears stained his shoulder, as well.

Finally, they released. It broke both their hearts to see the other in tears.

His arms still around her waist and her arms still around his neck, Elliot went in for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

When it was all over, Olivia turned, releasing Elliot. She picked up her box of belongings and hurried to her car parked right in front. He watched her leave, watched her start her car, watched her back out of the parking space, watched her drive away. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Even then, he stood there for a long while, watching the spot she had disappeared, hoping she'd come back.

And she watched him. She watched him watch her, watched him through her mirrors as he followed behind the car up the sidewalk.

She pulled over a few blocks later, crying to much to drive anymore at that moment. She was leaving him behind. She was leaving the man she loved behind, the father of her unborn child.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bump in the Road

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Elly and Dani).  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Bump in the Road  
**

It was months later before Olivia even heard from Elliot

It was months later before Olivia even heard from Elliot.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Olivia looked at the caller-ID. 'Elliot calling' it read. She looked at it for a minute, debating whether or not pick up. She pressed 'ignore'. She couldn't bear to talk to him. Not now.

She sunk down in her couch and ran her hands over her swollen belly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to talk to him, so badly... but she couldn't.

The phone beeped, receiving a message. Olivia picked it up and listened to the voicemail.

"...Hey, Livvie. It's me. I just - just wanted to hey. Wanted to see how you were doin', how Nana's doin'. So... if you wanna give me a call back, my number's the same. I miss you, baby. I love you."

Olivia closed the phone, biting her lip, trying to keep from bawling. She didn't realize how much she had missed his voice.

* * *

She cradled her new daughter in her arms. She had a strong face and strong features, like her father's. She had her father's dark hair and cerulean blue eyes, but she had Olivia's olive skin.

"Ellen," she whispered to the sleeping baby, "my little Ellen."

She stroked the baby's face gently with her finger. She looked so much like Elliot. Olivia curled Ellen's small amount of black hair around her fingers. She smiled at her baby.

Ellen Isabella Benson-Stabler... Olivia thought it might be the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her entire life.

"You're my perfect little angel, aren't you Elly?"

Elly gurgled and smiled in her sleep.

Olivia chuckled slightly.

"I love you more than anything in this world, baby girl."

They both lay in the hospital bed, in the dim light, Olivia awing over her new baby.

* * *

_ Eight years later..._

The door closed loudly behind Olivia. "Elly! I'm home, baby!" She hung up her coat on a rack.

"Mommy!" the tiny eight year old girl cried, leaping into her mother's arms.

Olivia scooped her up and snuggled her. "How was your day, sweetie?"

"Good," Elly said as her mother put her back down.

"Did Danielle take you to the park?"

Elly nodded as Danielle walked into the room.

"Hi Dani," Olivia said, "Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, Liv," the young woman said, pulling her coat on. "I love babysitting your daughter."

"Bye Dani! See you tomorrow!" Olivia said as Danielle walked out the front door.

"Bye-bye Dani!" Elly cried after her.

Elly plopped herself onto the couch as Olivia walked through the archway separating the living room from the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, Elly?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"No." Elly picked up a black and white photo of a man and a woman hugging and looking at the camera, huge smiles on both of their faces.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want a juice box?"

"Okay," Elly replied as her mother walked back into the room with a juice box in her hand.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Whose this man in the picture with you?"

Olivia sat next to her daughter on the couch, handing her the juice box and taking the picture. She grinned. "His name is Elliot Stabler. I used to work with him. He was my best friend."

There was a minute of silence. "He's also your father."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No, I don't, baby."

"Why not?"

"I moved away before I had you."

"We should go see him, mama."

There was another pause. Olivia held her daughter with one arm as they both gazed at the picture.

"The kids at school make fun of me for not having a daddy."

"Oh, baby," Olivia said, holding her daughter closer, "I'm so sorry."

"So, can we?"

Olivia smiled. "Maybe when you're older, baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Elly, Michael, Dawn, and Maddie. (So pretty much everybody, huh?)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Encounter  
**

_8 MORE years later…_

Captain Cragen dropped a manila folder on Elliot's desk. "Sixteen year old girl was raped," he said as Elliot looked inside the folder.

Elliot nodded, already having his nose buried in the case-file and the pre-existing mounds of paperwork he had to do.

When he finished with his paperwork, he and his partner, Michael Hall, drove down to Staten Island University Hospital, where the girl was.

He walked up to the front desk and showed the nurse his badge. "I need to see the rape victim," he said calmly.

She nodded and led him to a back room and pulled back the curtains, revealing a bruised and beaten girl lying in a hospital bed.

"Thanks," he said to the nurse as she left. He pulled a chair up beside her and sat down, smiling sullenly at her.

The girl had long, wavy black hair that hung loosely around her strong face. She had a hooked nose and a strong jaw. She had olive skin and icy blue eyes. Tears began to build up behind them at the sight of Elliot.

"Hi," Elliot said softly. "I'm Detective Stabler; I'm going to try and find out who did this to you, okay?"

"I know who you are," she said sadly. "I didn't want to meet you like this…" Ashamed, the girl turned her head away from Elliot, hiding her cuts and bruises.

Elliot stared at her for a minute, a confused look on his face. He hadn't read the file closely, just skimmed it, not paying much attention to what it said. He'd never seen her before, he was sure of it. But she looked oddly familiar…

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

There was a pause before she answered. "Ellen," she said very quietly, in almost a whisper so Elliot had to strain to hear her.

"Okay, Ellen. Is there anybody who would was mad at you? Do you know anybody who might want to hurt you? Any angry ex-boyfriends?"

She shook her head and chuckled slightly. "No. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Could you identify the man who did this to you?"

Elly shook her head. "He was wearing a ski mask. All he said was, 'Scream and I'll slit your throat.'"

"Thank you Ellen. I know this is hard." Elliot nodded and left the room.

* * *

Olivia burst through the hospital doors and hurried to the front desk. "I need to see my daughter," she said quickly.

"Okay. What's her name, ma'am?" The nurse asked patiently.

"Ellen Benson-Stabler."

"Right this way." The nurse turned and led her to the back room that Elliot had departed from moments ago.

She opened the door and Olivia saw Ellen, her face buried in her hands as she cried. It broke her heart to see her baby crying like that.

"Elly!"

Elly looked up, tears rolling down her beaten face. "Mom…"

Olivia rushed over to her daughter's side, hugging her for a long time. Elly hugged her back, resting her chin on her shoulder and crying once more.

She pulled away from Elly, stroking her hair and looking into her eyes. Both of them were crying now.

"My baby… Are you alright, sweetheart? Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" Olivia said in a rush, not pausing to let Elly answer.

Elly shook her head. "I'm not okay mom, I'm not okay." She broke down crying again.

"Oh, shh, baby. Shhh." Olivia held her close again, trying to comfort her. "We'll find out who did this to you, baby. I promise."

* * *

"No…" Dawn answered unsurely. "I don't think so."

"But she does have a huge crush on this one guy. She's a big flirt. His name is Brandon Gordon," Maddie answered. "He's a senior and he's on the football team."

"Where can we find this Brandon?" Elliot asked.

"He's at football practice every day after school. It's in the back field, you'll find him there," Maddie replied quickly.

"Okay, thank you girls." He smiled at them and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Seventeen Years

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Elly, Michael, and Brandon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seventeen Years**

Olivia put the key in the door and the gears clinked, unlocking the door. She pushed it open and her and Elly stepped into the dark house. She flipped on a light.

Elly sunk down into the beige couch while Olivia walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

"No, thanks," Elly replied sullenly.

She picked up the picture of her mother and father from so many years ago. She smiled, running a finger the scabbed over cut on her throat. She remembered what her mother had said eight years ago, _"Maybe when you're older, baby girl."_

It _was_ later, she _was_ older. Still, her mother had never taken her to see him. But now she had met him… Finally, she had met him. But not in the way she wanted to. She didn't want to meet him like this; she didn't want him to know.

Olivia came back into the room, empty handed. She sat down next to Elly and put her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. She took the picture from Elly, much like she had eight years ago. She smiled.

"You know, you _are_ older now, baby. Do you still want to go meet him?"

Elly shook her head. "No. I don't want to see anybody right now, especially dad."

Olivia's heart swelled, hearing her daughter call Elliot her father. She held her tighter, holding back the tears in her eyes. "Oh, my poor baby."

"He already saw me," Elly said quietly.

"What?" Olivia asked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"He already saw me," she repeated a little louder.

"What do you mean?" Olivia was utterly confused.

"He's the detective working on my case," Elly said, embarrassed.

Olivia's heart stopped. Elliot? Working on his daughter's rape case? "No, no. That's impossible," she whispered to herself, pulling away from Elly.

Elly sat back up and watched her mother. "Mom?"

"This can't be, it just can't." Olivia kept whispering to herself.

"It's true, mom. I didn't want him to be, either. But he is."

* * *

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. She's always flirting with me." Brandon stood with his helmet under his left arm and leaning his weight on his right leg. "I was gonna ask her to homecoming next week."

"So, you never had sex with her?"

"Naw, man. That's not right. You gotta date her first, get to know her. See if you really like her. Besides, she's really close with her mother, tells her everything. I don't really want her mom knowing if we had sex."

"Alright, thanks," Elliot said in an un-amused voice.

Brandon turned and ran back to the team, putting his helmet on.

"Well that was completely unsuccessful," Elliot said to Michael as they walked away.

* * *

Elly had her arm around her mother, who was in hysterics now. "Not Elliot. Not El. Not Ellen. Not his daughter. No, no." She kept saying between sobs.

There was a knock on the door. Elly rubbed her mother's shoulder, "I'll get it mom," she said, getting up from the couch.

She opened the door to reveal Elliot, standing by himself. He looked tired and exhausted. Elly stood in shock for a minute, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Hi, Ellen," he said. "I need to talk to your mother."

When she just stared at him, not answering, he said, "It's procedure."

"Umm…" Elly began, unsure of what to say next. "Sure… She's right in here."

She led him into the next room, where her mother sat wiping tears from her eyes. Elly made sure to block her mother with her body from Elliot's sight.

She sat next to her, leaning in so Elliot couldn't see her face. "Mom," she whispered. "He's here. He says he needs to talk to you."

Olivia nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath and sweeping her short hair out of her eyes. "Yes?" she said.

Elliot, who had been looking at photo's of Elly on the mantle of the fireplace, turned around and looked at Olivia.

His heart stopped and his mouth fell open. "Liv," he said under his breath.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded.

"Hey El," she said quietly.

He stood at the back of the room, looking at her in shock.

She took a slow step towards him, and then rushed into his arms. He held her close, nuzzling her. He held her head, smelling her hair. Seventeen years later and he'd never forgotten that smell.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Guilt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Elly. **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sweet Guilt**

Elly silently sneaked through the kitchen and up the stairs to her room so her parents could have some quality time together.

"Livvie," he said quietly into her ear. His eyes were shut tight, he just wanted to remember what if felt like to hold her. "I have to ask you something."

She knew what was coming.

"Is she?" he said, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes.

Olivia bit her lip and averted her gaze. She nodded. "Yeah, she's yours."

Elliot's could feel his heart swell, sink, and break all at the same time. He had a daughter, a daughter with Olivia. But she never told him, he never knew. And his daughter, _his_ daughter, was raped. He didn't know what to feel.

He let out a short, staccatoed sigh.

"Elliot." She put her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He pushed her away, looking into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know."

"I called. I called you more than once."

"You had just gotten your family back. And you had your son, your new son."

"And you had my _daughter_, my new daughter."

Olivia paused for a minute. "I didn't want to see you get hurt again, like the last time she left…"

"You hurt me. When you left. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, Liv. Then you leave, saying your grandma's sick, and I never hear from you again. That hurt me more than anything Kathy could have done."

Silent tears started to roll down Olivia's cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she said in almost a whisper.

"And do you know what?" He held up his left hand, showing her his ring finger. There was nothing on it. "Kathy left. Again. Two years after you left. I was alone; I didn't have anyone when I needed them the most."

Olivia put her hands to her face, cupping her mouth and nose, as more tears slid silently down her cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. "I'm sorry I got angry, baby."

She looked up at him. Had he really just called her baby? She put her hands behind his head and brought him in close and kissed him, a long passionate kiss. Oh, how they had both missed each other's kisses.

Standing with their foreheads together, they smiled at each other, looking deep into one another's eyes. He'd missed those eyes, those puppy dog brown eyes.

"I've missed you," he said, sweetly.

* * *

The bright moon poured a pale light into the room. Elly sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. She slowly reached for her neck. She felt the thick cut and immediately pulled away as if it hurt to touch it.

Then she remembered. She slid out from underneath her covers and sneaked down the hall to her mother's room.

The door was cracked open. She peered inside.

They were lying on top of the covers with all of their clothes still on; shoes, belts and everything. They faced each other. Olivia's hands laid next to each other in two lose fists against her face. Her head was tucked under Elliot's chin. Elliot had his strong arms gently around her.

She smiled at the sight of them. She crept back to her room, slid back under the covers, and fell asleep smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: United Family

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Elly._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: United Family**

They pushed open the heavy, gray double doors quietly and looked inside

They pushed open the heavy, gray double doors quietly and looked inside. It was a quiet day in the Manhattan SVU squad room. There were only a few people in the room, an occasional phone would ring, and wasn't a rushed feeling like most days.

Elliot walked into the room first, feeling the most comfortable. Olivia followed, a nervous Elly close behind her, clawing at the scarf around her neck.

Elliot knocked on Cragen's office door at the back of the room. "Wait here," he said as he entered the room after hearing Cragen tell him to come in. He shut the door behind him.

Olivia and Elly stood rigid and nervous as they heard Cragen begin to yell at Elliot.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, there was some personal stuff that came up." Elliot stood with his feet a shoulder width apart and his hands behind his back.

"Well you have a lot of catching up to do, then. You better get on it." Cragen sat down at his desk, again.

"Capt'n?"

"What is it?"

"You know the rape case I've been working on?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"There's a couple things."

"Well, what are they?"

"I think _you_ should talk to the mother, and I think I need to be removed from the case."

"Why?"

"You'll see why after you talk to the mom," he assured.

"Well, okay. She's not here, is she?"

"Actually, she is."

"Bring her into the interrogation room, then."

"I don't think that's necessary." A slight grin began to creep onto his face.

"Why not?"

Elliot walked to the door, opened it, and beckoned Olivia in. She asked Elly if she would be okay, out here by herself. Elly nodded, reassuringly. She entered, after a brief moment of hesitation.

She slid in between Elliot and the door frame as he shut the door behind them.

Cragen stared for a moment at Olivia, not sure if he was seeing correctly. "Liv."

* * *

A large, dark skin man came down the steps at the other end of the room, followed by a small, thin, gray-haired man.

"Can I help you?" Fin asked Elly, whose back was facing them.

She turned around and immediately recognized them as Fin Tutuola and John Munch from her mother's pictures and stories. She smiled slightly.

"I'm just waiting."

"For what?" Munch asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Um…" she hesitated as they approached her, "my mom and... and Detective Stabler."

"What are you here for?" Fin asked, a serious, stern look on his face.

"Detective Stabler's working on my… my…" she didn't want to admit it, "my rape case," she finished.

"So, you're Ellen?" Munch asked, tilting his nose up and looking down at her through his dark glasses.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Elly bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears building up behind her blue eyes.

Only a second passed as the three looked at each other, but it seemed to drag on for hours.

Just then, Elliot sidled out of the room by himself. He put his arm around Elly's shoulder and pulled her close, giving her sideways hug.

"I see you guys have met Elly." His voice was light and joyful and he had a small grin on his face.

Both Munch and Fin nodded. "You're rape victim?" Fin asked coolly.

Elliot shook his head. "Not any more. I had Cragen take me off the case. Too personal."

"What was personal about it?"

Elliot smiled, looking from his partners to Elly. "She's my daughter," he said, smiling down at Elly.

There was a moment of silence before Munch said, "What?"

Elliot looked back up at them. "She's my daughter."

They looked from Elly to Elliot, then back again. "Not Kathy?" Fin said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Elliot shook his head.

"Who, then?"

Elliot grinned smugly and looked away, rubbing his nose. He looked back at them. Their eyes questioned him intensely. Elly just stood by his side, looking up at him, not sure what to feel.

"Olivia."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not entirely sure where to go from here... I might end it in the next chapter... :\**_


	7. Chapter 7: Family Portrait

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Elly.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family Portrait**

The room had suddenly fallen silent

The room had suddenly fallen silent. Munch looked over his dark glasses perched on the end of his nose, his eyebrows raised. Fin cocked his head sideways, his arms still crossed.

"Olivia Benson?" Munch finally asked, breaking the silence.

Elliot nodded slowly.

Just then, a smiling, but ashamed Olivia stepped out of the office, followed by Cragen.

"Fin. Munch," Cragen said, seeing the two. "I was just going to call you down." He looked at Elly, who was looking back at him, a confused expression on her face. "You've already met Elly."

"Liv!" Much said.

"Baby girl!" Fin said.

Olivia hurried into both of their arms at the same time, her arms around their necks. "It's been so long. I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Fin said.

"Where'd you go, Liv?" Munch asked.

The questions and emotions were pouring into her like water. She didn't know what to say. "I – I…" she began.

"You didn't go see your grandma, did you?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head, lowering her eyes and feeling ashamed. "I had Elly," she said, looking back up at Elly and smiling shyly.

"Olivia?"

Everyone looked up to see Chester Lake slowly making his way down the stairs. "Lake," Olivia said happily.

"Olivia! Where'd you go?" he asked as he made his way down the stairs and hugged her.

"You just missed that entire conversation, didn't you?" she asked him playfully. "I had a daughter."

"What?"

Olivia stepped aside to reveal Elliot whose arm was still around Ellen.

Lake looked from Olivia to Ellen to Elliot, and back again to Olivia. "With Stabler?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Olivia blushed and nodded.

"When did _that_ happen?"

"Well, obviously. Seventeen years ago," Fin answered the question.

"I never knew you guys had a thing for each other," Lake responded playfully, a slight grin on his face.

"I love her more than anything," Elliot said, removing his arm from Elly and hugging Olivia around the waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned into him, putting her hands on his, and her head on his shoulder.

The room became silent as they looked on at the reunited couple and smiled.

"Hey, Liv?" Munch finally asked, breaking the warm silence in the room. "Were you ever planning on telling us?"

Olivia looked away and shook her head, holding back the tears. "I especially didn't want you guys to find out this way."

No one had a response and the room became silent again.

"You guys are like family to me, and to Elly, too." She smiled at Elly, who smiled back.

Elly turned back to the group and nodded at them. "It's true; I've never had any family except mom. I had never met you guys, but my mom told me so many stories about you, I felt like I did know you. You guys are family; you're like uncles to me. Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch," she looked at them, smiling, "Uncle Cragen and Uncle Lake."

"Aw, come here, munchkin," Munch said as he opened his arms and smiled. Elly accepted his invitation and hugged him.

Olivia could just see the picture now, sitting on her mantel with a black frame. Their smiling faces looking out at the world. Fin and Munch, Cragen and Lake, maybe even Casey, Huang, and Warner. But sitting in front, the most sincere smiles on their faces, were Elliot, Olivia, and Elly, their daughter.

Olivia smiled, knowing she'd have her family back. Forever this time.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know where to go, so I'm ending it here. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
